jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung
Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction-Film vom Regisseur George Lucas aus dem Jahr 1999. Gleichzeitig ist er der erste Teil der Prequel-Trilogie, die die Vorgeschichte der berühmten Star-Wars-Filme (1977 - 1983) erzählt. Die weiteren Filme sind Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (2002) und Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (2005). Episode I spielt im Jahr 32 VSY. Eröffnungstext Handlung Der abgeschiedene Planet Naboo wird von der Handelsföderation blockiert, um gegen eine erhöhte Besteuerung der Handelsrouten zu protestieren. Die Führung der Handelsföderation steht insgeheim in einem Bündnis mit einem gewissen Darth Sidious, der seine schützende Hand über diese Rechtsbrüche zu halten scheint. Daraufhin entsendet der Oberste Kanzler des Galaktischen Senats die Jedi-Ritter Qui-Gon Jinn und dessen Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi aus, um in dem Konflikt zu vermitteln. Naboo-Krise thumb|left|[[Qui-Gon Jinn|Qui-Gon (r.) und Obi-Wan auf dem Schiff der Handelsföderation.]]Die geplanten Verhandlungen mit dem neimoidianischen Anführer der Handelsföderation, Vizekönig Gunray, kommen jedoch nicht zustande. Die Jedi werden nach ihrem Eintreffen auf einem Droiden-Kontrollschiff von einem Giftgas überrascht, da die Neimoidianer keine andere Möglichket wissen, um Jedi zu töten. Danach betreten Kampfdroiden den Raum, um die Jedi zu bergen, diese haben allerdings überlebt und greifen die Droiden an. Jinn und Kenobi kämpfen sich bis zur Kommandobrücke durch, und sind kurz davor durch die Tür zu brechen, als Droidekas erscheinen. Sie müssen daher fliehen und können die Neimoidianer so nicht gefangen nehmen. Bei ihrer Flucht durch das Kontrollschiff stoßen die Jedi auf eine Droidenarmee, die eine Invasion auf den Planeten Naboo vorbereitet. Die Jedi trennen sich und verstecken sich in einem der Landungsschiffe, welches sie direkt zu Naboos Sumpfgebieten transportiert. Auf der Flucht vor einigen MTT, die sich ihren Weg durch den Wald bahnen, kann Qui-Gon Jinn das Leben von Jar Jar Binks retten, einem Gungan, der von seiner Heimatwelt verbannt wurde. Somit steht Jar Jar gegenüber Qui-Gon in einer Lebensschuld. Binks bringt die Jedi anschließend nach Otoh Gunga, eine Unterwasserstadt, von wo aus sie nach Theed reisen wollen, um vor der nahenden Bedrohung zu warnen. thumb|right|Otoh Gunga, die Heimatstadt der [[Gungans.]] Durch Jar Jars Verbannung aus Otoh Gunga sind die anderen Gungans nicht sehr erfreut ihn wieder zu sehen. Sie werden von General Tarpals festgenommen und zum Anführer der Gungans, Boss Nass, gebracht. Dieser lässt die Jedi nach einem Gespräch ziehen und überlässt ihnen einen Bongo, um durch den Planetenkern nach Theed, der Hauptstadt Naboos, zu gelangen. Im Allgemeinen interessieren sich die Gungans nicht für das Schicksal der Naboo. Zum Schluss verlangt Qui-Gon nach Jar Jar Binks, welchen die Gungans exekutieren wollen. Jinn beruft sich auf die Lebensschuld, in der Binks bei ihm steht, wodurch dieser freigelassen wird und die Jedi fortan als Navigator begleitet. Die Fahrt durch den, aus Wasser und Höhlen bestehenden, Kern, stellt sich jedoch als sehr gefährlich heraus,thumb|left|Der Hauptstadt [[Theed steht eine Droideninvasion bevor.]] da ihnen einige große Kreaturen wie der Opee-Killerfisch nachstellen. Sie gelangen jedoch letztendlich ihr Ziel, da ihre Verfolger immer von noch einem größeren Geschöpf gefressen werden. In Theed angekommen, retten Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon Königin Amidala, einige ihrer Zofen und Wachen, darunter auch Captain Panaka, vor den Droiden. Da alle Kommunikationssysteme des Planeten gestört sind, können sie keine Hilfe anfordern. Deshalb schlagen sie sich zum Hangar durch und brechen mit einem Raumschiff nach Coruscant auf, wo Amidala vor dem Senat vorsprechen mit dem Ziel die Blockade zu beenden. Die Handelsföderation wollte sie zwingen, einen Vertrag zu unterzeichnen, der die Blockade legalisiert. Aus diesem Grund setzt Darth Sidious seinen Schüler Darth Maul auf die Königin an, um sie zu finden. Notlandung auf Tatooine thumb|right|Anakin Skywalker gewinnt das große Boonta-Eve-Classic. Die Gruppe versucht, durch die Blockade zu brechen, wobei das Königliche Schiff schwer getroffen wird. Der Droide R2-D2 rettet sie zwar vor einer kompletten Zerstörung, doch das Schiff ist so stark beschädigt, dass sie es nicht nach Coruscant schaffen würden und gezwungen sind auf dem abgelegenen Planeten Tatooine notzulanden, um das Schiff reparieren zu können. Sie landen etwas abseits der Stadt, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar, R2-D2 und die Zofe Padmé gehen in die Stadt Mos Espa, um die benötigten Teile zu besorgen. Der Schrotthändler Watto weigert sich, ihnen die erforderlichen Ersatzteile zu verkaufen, weil die Republikanischen Kredits auf Tatooine wertlos sind. Bei ihm treffen sie den neunjährigen Jungen Anakin Skywalker, ein Sklave Wattos, der sich sehr gut mit Padmé versteht und sich mit ihr im Laden unterhält. Nach dieser Pleite will Qui-Gon wieder zurück zum Raumschiff, doch ein Sandsturm hindert ihn daran. Anakin nimmt die vier mit nach Hause, weil sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu ihrem Schiff schaffen würden. Bei ihm zu Hause treffen sie auch den von Anakin gebauten Droiden C-3PO. Der Junge weiß einen Weg zur Beschaffung der erforderlichen Ersatzteile: Er könnte in einem so genanntem Podrennen teilnehmen, um mit dem Preisgeld die Teile kaufen zu können. Dies sei nach Anakins Mutter, Shmi Skywalker, die einzige Schwäche der Schrotthändler. Qui-Gon Jinn stimmt zu, da er auch keine andere Lösung ihrer Probleme sieht. Jedoch ist der Jedi überrascht, dass es einem Menschen möglich ist, diese Rennen zu fahren, da man die Reflexe eines Jedi benötigt, um solch ein Rennen zu überleben. Daraufhin misst er am Abend Anakins Midi-Chlorianer-Wert, wobei herauskommt, dass der Junge einen höheren Wert als Meister Yoda aufweist. Die Jedi vertrauen Anakin und nach einer Absprache mit Kenobi, der sich immer noch auf dem Schiff befindet, beginnt Jinn die Verhandlungen mit Watto. thumb|left|Darth Maul und Qui-Gon begegnen sich zum ersten Mal auf Tatooine. Er setzt auf Anakins Sieg und wettet um die Freiheit des jungen Sklaven und die benötigten Ersatzteile. Anakin gewinnt schließlich das Rennen, das Boonta-Eve-Classic. Nach dem Gewinn des Rennens, ahnen die Jedi-Ritter, dass Anakin zu Höherem berufen sein könnte und nehmen ihn mit nach Coruscant, in die Zentralwelt der Galaktischen Republik. Er lässt mit schwerem Herzen seine Mutter zurück, hinterlässt ihr das Geld des verkauften Podracers. Unterdessen hat Darth Maul die flüchtige Gruppe auf Tatooine mit Hilfe seiner Suchdroiden aufgespührt und gelangt mit seinem Speeder schnell zu ihrem Aufenthaltsort. Er greift Qui-Gon Jinn an, als dieser mit Anakin zum Schiff läuft. Während der Junge an Bord geht, kämpft der Jedi zunächst mit Maul, kann jedoch kurz darauf auf die Laderampe des startenden Raumschiffes springen und entkommen. Verhandlungen auf Coruscant thumb|Anakin wird dem Rat der Jedi vorgestellt. Auf Coruscant angekommen, treffen sie den Senator von Naboo, Palpatine. Dieser erläutert der Königin die Situation und teilt ihr mit, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, Naboo zu retten, ein Misstrauensantrag gegen den Obersten Kanzler Finis Valorum sei. Es werden neue Kandidaten für das Amt des Kanzlers vorgeschlagen, darunter Senator Palpatine und Senator Bail Antilles. Unterdessen kehren die Jedi zum Jedi-Tempel zurück und stellen Anakin vor. Nachdem er von Mace Windu geprüft wurde, wird es Qui-Gon Jinn nicht erlaubt, ihn auszubilden. Der Jedi-Rat begründet dies damit, dass der Junge zu alt sei. Königin Amidala kehrt kurz darauf nach Naboo zurück, da sie aktiv handeln möchte und die Verhandlungen im Senat zu lange dauern. Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon, der Anakin ohne die Zustimmung des Rates auszubilden versucht, da er ihn für den Auserwählten einer alten Prophezeiung hält, reisen mit ihr, um sie zu beschützen. Schlacht von Naboo thumb|left|Die Armee der Gungans unter ihrem Schutzschild. Jar Jar Binks bringt Amidala während ihrer Reise auf die Idee, mit den Gungans zusammen zu arbeiten. Die Gruppe landet in den Sümpfen von Naboo, um sich dort mit den Gungans in Verbindung zu setzen. Otoh Gunga ist jedoch verlassen, die Gungans wurden ebenfalls angegriffen und haben sich in den Wäldern an einem, für sie heiligen Ort, versteckt. Jar Jar führt sie dort hin, damit Amidala vor Boss Nass sprechen kann. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Königin zu ihrem Schutz ihre Doppelgängerin Sabé eingesetzt hatte und in Wirklichkeit die angenommene Zofe, Padmé, die Königin ist. Padmé gewinnt die Unterstützung der Gungans, trotz des alten Misstrauens zwischen diesem Volk und den Menschen. Sie schmieden einen Plan, um den Planeten zu befreien. Binks wird unterdessen von Boss Nass zum General befördert, weil er die Naboo mit den Gungans zusammen gebracht hat. Daraufhin ruft Captain Panaka alle verbliebenen Sicherheitstruppen zusammen. thumb|right|Die Jedi stürmen den Hangar von Naboo. Während die Gungans die Droidenarmee der Handelsföderation als Ablenkungsmanöver angreifen, kämpfen die Sicherheitstruppen einen Weg für Padmé, Panaka, die Jedi und eine Gruppe von Soldaten frei. Die Gemeinschaft dringt in den Palast ein und befreit zuerst die gefangenen Piloten im Hangar, so dass diese in ihre Naboo-N-1-Sternjäger steigen und das Droiden-Kontrollschiff angreifen können. Anakin versteckt sich unterdessen in einem freien Jäger. Dann trennen sich ihre Wege, denn Darth Maul erscheint und versperrt ihnen den Weg. Die Jedi stellen sich dem Sith und Padmé versucht mit ihren Mitstreitern, den Vizekönig festzunehmen. Dafür müssen sie aber zuerst an den Droidekas vorbei, die im Hangar aufgetaucht sind. Beim Versuch, Padmé gegen die Droidekas zu helfen, löst Anakin versehentlich den Autopiloten aus, der auf das Kontrollschiff der Handelsföderation eingestellt ist. Er schafft es die Droidekas zu zerstören, fliegt dann allerdings, ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können, den anderen Piloten hinterher. Padmé wird kurz bevor sie den Vizekönig verhaften kann von einigen Droiden überrascht. Anakin ist inzwischen am Ort des Gefechts angelangt, wo die Gungans bisher durch ihren Schutzschild vor feindlichem Beschuss bewahrt wurden, doch die Kampfdroiden können durch den Schild dringen und setzten die Gunganarmee nun unter starken Blasterbeschuss. Anakin versucht währenddessen alles, um zu überleben. R2 hat es mittlerweile geschafft den Autopiloten auszugeschalten und der Junge kann selber lenken. Doch kurz darauf wird er getroffen, stürzt ab und lenkt sein Schiff in den Hangar des Droiden-Kontrollschiffes. Erst sieht es so aus, als ob er nicht mehr starten kann, doch dann erholt sich plötzlich die Energieversorgung von Skywalkers Jäger wieder und er kann schießen. Er feuert auf die herannahenden Droiden, wobei er ungewollt auch einen Reaktor des Kontrollschiffes mit seinen Protonentorpedos trifft. In letzter Sekunde kann Anakin aus dem explodierendem Schiff entkommen. Dieses Ereignis leitet die Wende in der Schlacht ein, denn durch die Zerstörung des Schiffes der Handesföderation wird auch die Droidenarmee deaktiviert. Padmé kann, nachdem die Droiden von einer Doppelgängerin weggelockt wurden, Gunray gefangen nehmen. thumb|left|Qui-Gon wird im Kampf von Darth Maul getötet. Während der ganzen Zeit liefern sich die Jedi ein Lichtschwertduell mit dem Sith Darth Maul und kämpfen sich durch weite Teile des Palastes. Obi-Wan wird von Maul getroffen und fällt eine Ebene hinunter. In der Zeit, die er braucht, um zu den anderen beiden zurückzukehren, sind diese durch eine Energieschleuse gegangen und werden von einem Energiefeld getrennt. Dies gibt beiden die Möglichkeit sich kurz auszuruhen. Als sich die Felder wieder öffnen geht der Kampf zwischen Qui-Gon und Maul weiter, doch Obi-Wan schafft es nicht schnell genug durch die Schleuse und muss vor dem letzten Energiefeld erneut warten, da es sich schon wieder geschlossen hat. So muss er hilflos zusehen, wie sein Meister von Darth Maul, nach einem Schlag mit dem Lichtschwertgriff tödlich verletzt wird. Kaum das sich die Schleusen wieder öffnen geht Obi-Wan auf Darth Maul los und schafft es dessen Lichtschwert zu zerteilen, so dass Maul nur noch eine Klinge zur Verfügung hat. Dennoch kann Maul Kenobi in einen Schacht hinabstoßen, wobei dieser sein Lichtschwert verliert, sich aber geradenoch an einem Sockel festhalten kann. Doch anstatt ihn zu töten, spielt der Sith mit seinem Opfer. thumb|right|Obi-Wan kann sich nur noch an einem Sockel festhalten. Durch diesen fatalen Fehler schafft es Obi-Wan Kenobi dann doch wieder auf die Plattform zu kommen und Darth Maul mit Qui-Gons Lichtschwert zu besiegen. Direkt nach seinem Sieg stürzt Obi-Wan zu seinem sterbenden Meister. Qui-Gon glaubt bis zu seinem Tod, dass Anakin der Auserwählte ist, deshalb verspricht Kenobi seinem Meister, dass er Anakin ausbilden wird. Nach der Bestattung von Qui-Gon Jinn feiern die Menschen auf Naboo zusammen mit den Gungans die gewonnene Freiheit gegen die Handelsföderation. Obi-Wan wird zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt und macht Anakin mit Yodas Zustimmung zu seinem Padawan. Senator Palpatine erscheint ebenfalls auf dieser Feier und berichtet, dass er zum neuen Obersten Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik gewählt wurde. Entstehung Vorbereitungen Drehbuch und Dramaturgie George Lucas begann am 1. November 1994 mit der Arbeit am Drehbuch für Episode I, und schrieb es von Hand mit Bleistift, wie er es schon bei den vorherigen getan hatte. In diesem Film musste einerseits etwas völlig Neues geschaffen werden, das andererseits an etwas anknüpfen sollte, das bereits aus der Klassischen Trilogie bekannt war. Der entscheidende Faktor für Lucas' Arbeit und den Zeitpunkt den er dafür wählte, waren die deutlich verbesserten technischen Möglichkeiten für die Filmproduktion, von denen er vieles schon für Die Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones und die Special Edition verwendet hatte. Anstatt wie früher mühsam um schwer darzustellende und aufwändige Passagen herumzumanövrieren, konnte er die Welt aus seiner Vorstellung freier entfalten - im Wissen dass dies auch umsetzbar sein würde. Einige Grundelemente der Handlung waren schon vor der Produktion von Eine neue Hoffnung entstanden, und legten den Grundstein für die Vorgeschichte - die Prequel-Trilogie -, deren Anfang Episode I bilden sollte. Die dunkle Bedrohung musste also einerseits Handlungselemente und eine Richtung für die nächsten zwei Filme vorgeben, aber auch für sich ein vollständiger Film sein, so wie es die drei vorherigen waren. Lucas teilte die Handlung in fünf Erzählstränge ein, die ineinander übergehen und zugleich auch Konsequenzen der anderen sind; der Aufstieg vom Palpatine zum Obersten Kanzler, die Invasion des Planeten Naboo durch die Handelsföderation, die Jedi auf Friedensmission, die Entdeckung des Auserwählten in Person des jungen Anakin auf Tatooine und schließlich die Wiederkehr der Sith, die die Jedi in große Sorge versetzt. Es gab zahlreiche Themen, die er zudem in sein Werk einfließen ließ, und die sich auch auf die Dramaturgie auswirkten. Zum einen das Thema der Dualität, das in Form der Charaktere sowohl bei der Persönlichkeit von einzelnen, als auch in Beziehungen zueinander (zum Beispiel Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon) zum Tragen kommt. Desweiteren spielen Gleichgewichte eine große Rolle, das wohl umfasssendste und auch populärste ist das zwischen heller und dunkler Seite, und der Kampf zwischen deren Vertretern in Gestalt der Jedi und der Sith, bei dem jeweils eine Partei die Oberhand gewinnt, um schließlich wieder zurückgedrängt zu werden. Im Bezug auf die Lebewesen wird auch das dritte Thema deutlich - die Symbiose. So leben zum Beispiel sowohl Midi-Chlorianer und Menschen als auch die Völker der Gungans und der Naboo gemeinsam zum gegenseitigen Nutzen, anstatt um ein und denseleben Lebensraum zu streiten. Die Fertigstellung des Drehbuches erforderte insgesamt zwei Jahre, da Lucas viel Zeit mit Recherchen und dem sogrfältigen Anpassen an die Klassische Trilogie zubrachte, und zum anderen auch nebenbei noch mehrere Unternehmen zu führen hatte. Ganz fertig war es jedoch bis zum letzten Handgriff an Episode I nicht, da noch während der Dreharbeiten und auch später beim Schnitt Änderungen und Umbauten vorgenommen wurden. Rick McCallum, der bereits die Special Edition produziert, bei Die Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones mitgewirkt hatte und schon davor bei einem Spielfilm Lucas' Partner gewesen war, begann mit der Planung für die Dreharbeiten noch bevor das Drehbuch fertiggestellt war. Entwurf einer Welt (Zitat) Entscheidend für einen Film wie Episode I ist neben der Handlung und den Darstellern ist das Aussehen und die Gestaltung der Umgebung. Sie muss zum einen anders sein als das, was die Zuschauer aus der Realität kennen und darf an manchen Stellen durchaus auch exotisch wirken, andererseits ist eine gewisse Vertrautheit nötig, damit die Bilder ihren Reiz entfalten können. Zudem sollte jede der vielen Welten, die im Laufe der Geschichte besucht werden, ihre eigene unverwechselbare Erscheinung erhalten, die sich aus der Landschaft, der Architektur, den Bewohnern, aber auch den Gegenständen zusammensetzt, die dort zu sehen sind. Um diesen Anforderungen gerecht zu werden, war ein Team aus fähigen Zeichnern und Designern nötig; das Art Department, das seinen Sitz auf der Skywalker Ranch hatte. Man hatte bei der Zusammensetzung der Designabteilung auf eine Mischung aus talentierten Neulingen und erfahrenen Profis gesetzt. Einige kamen gerade erst von der Kunstakademie, McCallum hatte dafür zuvor mehrere monate lang gezielt nach ihnen gesucht und mit seinen Mitarbeitern Tausende von Arbeitsproben ausgewertet. Andere hingegen, wie zum Beispiel der Produktionsdesigner Gavin Bocquet oder der Chef der Konzeptabteilung Doug Chiang waren schon länger im Geschäft und hatten sich in ihrem Arbeitsbereich bereits einen Namen gemacht. Um nun das umzusetzen, was Lucas sich für den Film vorstellte und auf einer immer länger werdenden Liste eintrug, traf sich das Team regelmäßig mit ihm, wobei man die einzelnen Entwürfe besprach und neue Aufgaben vergab. Die bereits erstellten Entwürfe wurden Lucas vorgelegt, der sie entweder verwarf, oder die Designer mit einigen Hinweisen daran weiterarbeiten ließ. Es dauerte etwas, bis sich das Team eingespielt hatte und die Arbeitsweise Routine geworden war, danach ging es jedoch umso besser voran. Tausende Entwürfe wurden im Laufe von zwei Jahren angefertigt, darunter zahllose Raumschiffe, Gebäude, Lebewesen, Gebrauchsgegenstände und Kleidungsstücke, die bis ins Detail ausgearbeitet waren. So wurden bei jeder Spezies Lebensraum, Nahrung, Verhalten und Anatomie berücksichtigt, um eine möglichst authentische und lebendige Welt zu erschaffen. Ebenso sorgfältig ging man bei technischen Gegenständen und Waffen vor, deren Funktionsweise und Benutzer beim Designprozess bedacht wurden. Beim technischen Design insgesamt wollte man sich vom eher industriellen Aussehen der Klassischen Trilogie abheben, was dazu führte, dass viele Luftfahrzeuge und Geräte eleganter und eher handgefertigt wirkten. Man wollte eine Art Blütezeit darstellen, die schließlich in Richtung der älteren Filme immer mehr verfällt, was dann auch im Design sichtbar wird. Diejenigen Konzepte, die abgesegnet wurden, ließ man schließlich vor Drehbeginn aus Metall, Kunsstoffen und Textilien Realität werden. Alles, was sich auf diese Weise nicht umsetzen ließ, war Aufgabe von ILM, und entstand am Computer, wofür allerdings oft reale Modelle verwendet wurden. Ausstattung Kostüme und Masken Im Gegensatz zu den Kostümen der Klassischen Trilogie, die damals bewusst schlicht und unauffällig gestaltet worden waren, sollten die Kleidungsstücke in Episode I Aufsehen erregen und ausdrucksstark sein. Von den Jedi bishin zur Bevölkerung der verschiedenen Welten mussten praktisch alle Wesen im Film mit passenden Kostümen eingekleidet werden, die entweder eine typische bzw. traditionelle Tracht darstellten, oder Gefühle und Stimmungen der Personen verdeutlichten. Das wohl aufsehenerregendste Beispiel in Sachen Bekleidung ist Padmé, die als Königin in ständig wechselnden, prächtigen Gewändern auftritt, die auch dem Anlass entsprechend gestaltet sind. Während der langen Entwurfsphase fertigte Ian McCaig eine Vielzahl von Entwüfen für die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke an. Dabei nahm er sowohl manche Dinge aus den alten Filmen, wie zum Beispiel die Jedi-Roben, als auch vollkommen neue und von irdischer Mode inspirierte Elemente zur Hilfe, und gestaltete so die unterschiedlichsten Arten von Bekleidung. Als Vorlage dienten unter anderem fernöstliche Trachten, zum Beispiel aus der Mongolei und aus Tibet, für die Jedi hingegen wurde eine eher mittelalterliche Linie verfolgt. Diese Konzepte vom Papier aus umzusetzen und daraus echte Kostüme für die Dreharbeiten zu machen war die Aufgabe von Trisha Biggar, die mit ihrem Team sämtliche Stücke von Hand fertigte. Alle Möglichen Arten von Textilien und sogar Kunststoffe wurden verwendet, sodass eine große Bandbreite von Kleidungen für jeden denkbaren Träger und Zweck entstand. Jahrzehntealte Stickereien wurden in einzelne Kostüme eingearbeitet, andere hingegen enthielten sogar handverlesene Kieselsteine, die man in das Material einbettete. Allein die Haupt- und Nebendarsteller benötigten etwa zweihundertfünfzig Kostüme, mit den zusätzlichen mehr als fünftausend für die Statisten kam man schließlich auf fast sechstausend Stück, was nicht nur eine handwerkliche, sondern auch eine logistische Herausforderung darstellte - zumal auch Accessoirs, wie zum Beispiel Schmuck, verwirklicht werden mussten. Rüstungen, Perlenketten, Waffengurte und Taschen wurden der jeweiligen Kleidung angepasst, und mussten auch von ihrem Design her der Kultur ihrer Hersteller entsprechen. Die Gestaltung der Kostüme und Gegenstände für den Planeten Naboo und dessen Bewohner zeigt dies besonders deutlich. Um die Umsetzung so perfekt wie möglich zu durchzuführen, traf sich auch die Kostüm- und Accessoirabteilung regelmäßig mit Lucas, denn schließlich konnte ein Strich auf Papier auf viele verschiedene Arten als Kleidung realisiert werden. Zudem musste berücksichtigt werden, ob die Kostüme bestimmte Bewegungen bei Actionszenen erlauben oder den Dreh im heißen Tunesien aushalten würden. Da eine große Menge fremdartiger Wesen im Film zu sehen sein sollte, und man gleichzeitig aber aus Kostengründen nicht allzu viele davon wie nötig als Computergraphik umsetzen wollte, benötigte man Masken, Anzüge und künstliche Gliedmaßen, damit menschliche Darsteller sie verkörpern konnten. Viele der Spezies tauchten bereits in der Klassischen Trilogie auf, sodass man deren Aussehen übernehmen und sich am alten Filmmaterial orientieren konnte. So holte man zum Beispiel alte Wookiee-Anzüge, die man einst für Chewbacca verwendet hatte, aus dem Archiv und frischte sie lediglich vor dem Gebrauch etwas auf. Die Methoden der Darstellung mussten allerdings verfeinert werden, da das Publikum inzwischen durch eine ganze Reihe von Science-Fiction-Filmen gewissermaßen verwöhnt war und deshalb höhere Ansprüche stellen würde, als noch vor mehr als einem Jahrzehnt. Die Aufgabe des Teams von Nick Dudman, das sich um alle Arten von Kreaturen kümmerte, war es daher, die Aliens möglichst realistisch und lebendig wirken zu lassen, was eine Menge Arbeit bedeutete. Innerhalb von sechs Monaten entstanden in reiner Handarbeit Latexanzüge, Gesichtsmasken und Körperteile, die dann später von Schauspieler getragen werden sollten. Am Anfang der Anfertigung der einzelnen Stücke stand meist ein Abguss vom Gesicht oder den Armen und Beinen des jeweiligen Schauspielers, sodass die Verkleidung später gut saß. Auf dieser Grundlage fertigte die Kreaturenabteilung dann die benötigten Teile aus Silikon oder Latex an, je nachdem um welche Körperteile es sich handelte, und wie das Material als "Haut" wirken sollte. Unter viele Masken wurden neben kleinen Polstern für die Form und künstlichen Augen auch sogenannte Animatronics-Elemente eingebaut. Diese erlauben viel differenziertere Mimik als diese früher möglich war, was für den Ausdruck von Gefühlen sehr wichtig ist, und die Charaktere dadurch wesentlich lebendiger und realer erscheinen lässt. Bestes Beispiel für die Arbeit mit Animatronics sind die Neimoidianer, die mithilfe solcher Masken zum Leben erweckt wurden. Während die Schauspieler mit ihrer Verkleidung herumliefen, und ihren Text mithilfe eines kleinen Mikrophons sprachen, bewegten bis zu zwei Techniker über Fernbedienungen, wie man sie aus dem Modellbau kennt, die Lippen, die Gesichtszüge und die Augen. Mit dem Einsatz von Computern, die vorher einstudierte Bewegungen in Perfektion wiedergeben und an die Masken übermitteln konnten, wurden dabei im Laufe der Prequels schließlich immer bessere Ergebnisse erzielt. Requisisten Für die Gestaltung einer möglichst authentischen Welt waren nicht nur die Dinge nötig, die die Darsteller am Körper trugen, sondern auch Alltagsgegenstände, Waffen und Verzierungen, die in jedem Bild zu sehen sind. Das Prop Department, also die Abteilung für Reqisiten hatte also die Aufgabe, die verschiedensten Arten von Gegenständen zu gießen, zu schweißen, zu kleben und zu lackieren, sodass man sie später bei den Dreharbeiten verwenden konnte. Dabei orientierten sie sich sowohl an den zuvor erstellten Entwürfen für die verschiedenen Designs, und setzten einige bestimmte Gegenstände exakt um, ließen aber manchmal ihrer Phantasie auch einfach freien Lauf. So hieß es zum Beispiel einmal, sie sollten sich vorstellen, mit einer Art Verkaufsstand in der Innenstadt etwas anbieten zu wollen - nur eben nicht auf der Erde sondern auf Tatooine. Sie improvisierten mit dem was sie gerade in ihrer Werkstatt hatten, und auf diese Weise entstanden schließlich viele der Stände und Lädchen in den Straßen von Mos Espa, die ja auch nach Eigenbau aussehen sollten. Lucas kam desöfteren vorbei und bekam eine Art Ausstellung der verschiedenen Gegenstände zu sehen, sodass er auf einen Blick möglichst viel von dem sah, was produziert wurde, und seine Meinung dazu abgeben konnte. Viele der futuristisch wirkenden Objekte wurden aus Einzelteilen realer Geräte zusammengebaut, so war Qui-Gon Jinns Comlink zum Beispiel aus Teilen eines Damenrasieres zusammengesetzt, und auch die Küchengeräte in Anakins Zuhause wurden ähnlich hergestellt. Materialein und Teile, die außerdem noch verwendet wurden, waren unter anderem Hardware von Großrechnern, Flugzeugersatzteile, Metallschrott und Sperrholz, das man aus allen möglichen Quellen, vom Schrottplatz bis hin zur U.S. Air Force, bezogen hatte. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit wurde den zahlreichen Waffen gewidmet, sowohl den Blastern als natürlich auch den Lichtschwertern. Beide konnten nach einem ähnlichen Verfahren wenn nötig in großer Stückzahl gefertigt werden, was bei den Schusswaffen durch die häufigen Verwendung im Film und bei den Schwertern durch die Stunts und den Verschleiß bedingt war. Von sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten Originalen der Waffen wurden Abgüsse genommen, aus denen man wiederum Gussformen herstellte. Eine spezielle Kunstharznmischung wurde anschließend eingefüllt, verhärtete sich, wurde zurechtgefeilt und später lackiert, was die fertigen Exemplare wie echt wirken ließ - solange man sie nicht in der Hand hatte. Für Stuntrequsiten wurde statt des Harzes eine Gummimischung verwendet, um das Verletzungsrisiko zu senken. Casting 1995 begann man mit der Suche nach geeigneten Darstellern für die verschiedenen Haupt- und Nebenrollen, die es zu besetzen gab. Woher die einzelnen Schauspieler letzen Endes kamen, oder ob sie bereits international bekannt waren, hatte dabei keinerlei Bedeutung für Lucas, da für ihn einzig und allein ihre Leistung wichtig war. Die Casting-Direktorin Robin Gurland hatte so frei Hand bei ihrer Suche, und bezog sowohl Stars als auch vollkommen unbekannte Darsteller in ihre Fahndung mit ein. Zwei Rollen, auf die es besonders ankam, waren die des kleinen Anakin und des jungen Obi-Wan, die man beide bereits als Schlüsselfiguren der älteren Filme kannte. Eine Fehlbesetzung konnte man sich also unter keinen Umständen leisten, denn schließlich musste sich Episode I mitsamt dem Rest der Prequels möglichst nahtlos an sie anfügen, und die Fans würden Schlamperei wohl nicht verzeihen. Wie bei gewöhnlichen Castings auch stellte man einen immer kleiner werdenden Kreis aus möglichen Darstellern für einen bestimmten Hauptcharakter zusammen, bis schließlich nur noch ein paar wenige übrig blieben. Lucas traf sich persönlich mit jedem einzelnen, und unterhielt sich mit ihnen über die unterschiedlichsten Themen, Star Wars ausgenommen. Ihm ging es weniger um die Begeisterung der Darsteller für das Projekt und ihre Qualifikationen, als um ihre Persönlichkeit und ihre Wesenszüge, da dies seiner Auffassung nach sowohl für die einzelnen Figuren, als auch für die gesamte Besetzung als Einheit wichtig war. Für die Verkörperung der beiden Jedi benötigte man einen starken und sehr präsenten Darsteller mit Ausstrahlung, dem man die Rolle als weiser und erfahrener Jedi-Meister abnehmen würde, und einen anderen, der als dessen engagierter Schüler auftreten konnte, und dabei gleichzeitig eine erkennbare Ähnlichkeit mit Alec Guinness haben musste, der Ben Kenobi in der Klassischen Trilogie gespielt hatte. Für beide fand man früh vielversprechende Kandidaten; den aus Nordirland stammenden Liam Neeson und den jungen Schotten Ewan McGregor. Lucas setzte sich über die Wünsche der Produktion nach möglichst vielen Schauspielern aus den USA in den Hauptrollen hinweg, da er in den beiden jeweils genau das fand, was er gesucht hatte. Ähnlich verlief es auch bei Pernilla August, die Anakins Mutter Shmi verkörpern sollte. Fest von vornherein eingeplant waren dagegen Ian McDiarmid als Papatine und Anthony Daniels als C-3PO, da beide ihre Figur bereits früher schon verkörpert hatten, und sie daher besser kannten und auch darstellen konnten, als es einem neuen Schauspieler je möglich gewesen wäre. Dreharbeiten Planung thumb|Ein Tagesdrehplan. Bereits bei der Produktion der Serie um den jungen Indiana Jones hatte McCallum eine, wie er es ausdrückte, „''neue Art des Filmemachens''“ entwickelt, die auch bei der Verwirklichung von Die dunkle Bedrohung eingesetzt werden sollte. Das bedeutete erstens, für die Gestaltung viele junge, noch unbekannte Talente einzusetzen, so wie man es im Vorfeld bereits bei der Auswahl der Designer getan hatte. Zweitens setze man statt der üblichen bis zu hundert Mitarbeitern großen Filmteams kleinere von im Schnitt etwa dreißig Leuten einzusetzen, die kostengünstiger udn besser zu koordinieren waren. Man griff drittens so oft wie möglich aus digitale tEchnologie zurück, um Kosten für aufwändige Kulissen und exotische Drehorte einzusparen. Viertens brauchte man schließlich auch ein großes Studio, in dem man Sets für eventuelle Nachdrehs stehen lassen konnte, ohne - wie sonst üblich - Kulissen ständig schnellstmöglich auf- und abzubauen. Dies war nötig, da das gesamte Produktionskonzept der nachträglichen Entwicklung der Handlung sehr viel Freiheit lassen sollte. Wollte man nach Drehbeginn zugunsten der Dramaturgie doch noch anders vorgehen als ursprünglich geplant oder bestimmte Szenen neu filmen, konnte man dank flexibler Verträge mit den Schauspielern und den stehenden Kulissen ebendies deutlich einfacher umsetzen, als dies sonst der Fall gewesen wäre. Diese Methode, kombiniert mit einem straffen Zeitplan und gründlicher Vorbereitung, sollte die Kosten gering halten und dabei gleichzeitig bestmögliche Ergebnisse sowohl in Sachen Qualität als auch Inhalt des Films erreichbar machen. Um den gewaltigen Aufwand, der sich schon in der Planungsphase abzeichnete, koordinieren zu können, erstellte man detaillierte Drehpläne und verteilte das Tagesgeschäft auf ein fähiges Team aus Regieassistenten, die für von der Einteilung am Set bis hin zur Versorgung der Darsteller alle Aufgaben überwachten und arrangierten. In der Praxis bedeutete dies, von Sonnenauf- bis Sonnenuntergang in Aktion zu sein, und von der Anreise der Schauspieler über die Vorgänge im Studio und schließlich den Schluss des Drehtages alles zu im Blick zu behalten und dem Regisseur somit alles vom Hals zu halten, was nicht die spätere Erscheinung des Films betraf. Die Leavesden Studios Schon die Klassiche Trilogie war in England entstanden, und mit Episode I wurde diese Tradition fortgesetzt. Es war allerdings weniger Nostalgie als ein klarer organisatorischer Vorteil, der für McCallum den Ausschlag gab, sich für die Leavesden Studios in der Nähe von London zu entscheiden. Dieser ehemalige Flugplatz und späterer Standort für die Produktion von Rolls Royce-Flugzeugmotoren bot sowohl neun unabhängige, große Studios und ein weitläufigen Außengelände von mehr als vierzig Hektar, als auch die Möglichkeit, komplett für zweieinhalb Jahre gemietet zu werden. Für den geplanten Produktionsablauf war dies geradezu ideal, und man griff zu, sodass im August 1996 unter Bocquets Leitung mit dem Aufbau der Kulissen begonnen werden konnte. In mehrmonatiger Arbeit entstanden Fassaden, Innenräume und auch größere Einzelobjekte, wie zum Beispiel die Podrenner in Handarbeit gefertigt. Dabei orientierte man sich größtenteils an den Entwürfen des Art Departments, die tatsächliche Umsetzung verlangte jedoch - ählich wie bei den Requisiten - auch Improvisationsfähigkeiten. Neben Sperrholz, Maschendraht, Bauschaum und Styropor kamen unter anderem auch Metallteile vom Schrott und im Falle der Pods auch Flugzeugteile zum Einsatz. Letztere hatte sich das Team auf einem Luftwaffenstützpunkt in Arizona besorgt, eine preiswerte Alternative zum vollständigen Eigenbau. Die insgesamt sechzig Sets wurden von kleinen Teams nacheinander errichtet, und dabei möglichst flexibel gehalten, damit man noch kurz vor Drehbeginn Änderungen vornehmen konnte. Lucas verwarf nämlich desöfteren Kameraeinstellungen nach Tests an Miniaturmodellen der Kulissen wieder, um die Wirkung zu verbessern. Auf den meisten Sets wurden außer den gewöhnlichen Kulissenteilen auch Bluescreens aufgebaut, damit sich die relativ begrenzten Sets in eine völlig andere, am Computer erschaffene Umgebung einfügen ließen. thumb|Lucas steht wieder hinter der Kamera. Nach über zwei Jahren Schreiben, Entwerfen, Basteln und Planen begann am Morgen des 26. Juni 1997 der erste Drehtag für Die dunkle Bedrohung. Zwanzig Jahre war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt her, dass George Lucas zuletzt Regie geführt hatte, die letzten Dreharbeiten an einem Star Wars-Film lagen ebenfalls bereits fünfzehn Jahre zurück. Für die Leitung am Set waren neben dem ersten Regieassistenten Chris Newman, der die Verbindung zwischen Regisseur und Crew darstellte, der erste Kameramann David Tattersall und John Knoll, der für die Spezialeffekte zuständig war, verantwortlich. Trotz zeitaufwändiger Bluescreen-Aufnahmen wollte man einen Durchschnitt von 36 gefilmten Einstellungen pro Tag erreichen, sodass sich die Hauptdreharbeiten in fünfundsechzig Tagen abwickeln ließen. Viele Fragen waren noch unmittelbar vor Beginn der ersten Aufnahmen zu klären, sodass die Leitung um Lucas alle Hände voll zu tun hatte. Als schließlich die Schauspieler kostümiert am Set eintrafen, erschien es jenen Crewmitgliedern, die bereits an der Klassischen Trilogie mitgewirkt hatten, „''als hätten wir die Zeit um zwanzig Jahre zurückgedreht''“, wie McDiarmid es ausdrückte. Auf dem Plan standen für den ersten Tag unter anderem die Szene der Beratung von Darth Sidious alias Palpatine mit seinem Schüler Darth Maul auf einem Balkon auf Coruscant und das Gespräch zwischen Palpatine als Senator mit Königin Amidala. Die Tatsache, dass bis zu drei Viertel der Aufnahmen vor Bluescreens stattfinden sollten, machte für die Hauptdarsteller eine gewisse Eingewöhnungszeit nötig, denn kein einziger von ihnen hatte je vor einem solchen gespielt. Nachdem dieser Umstand für die Darsteller zur Normalität geworden war und die anfängliche Überschwänglichkeit sich gelegt hatte, gingen die Dreharbeiten exakt nach Zeitplan voran, und auch der geplante Aufnahmendruchschnitt konnte eingehalten werden. thumb|Dreharbeiten in Caserta. Nach vier Wochen Arbeit in den Leavesden Studios machte die Crew einen kurzen Abstecher ins italienische Caserta, um vier Drehtage im dortigen Palast abzuarbeiten. Das Zeitfenster war zwar recht knapp, da das Bauwerk aber eine äußerst beliebte Touristenattraktion ist, konnte man sich glücklich schätzen, dort überhaupt drehen zu können. Dieser Viertagesplan war schon lange vorher mit der zuständigen Museumsleitung ausgehandelt worden und sollte die Zeit so gut wie möglich nutzbar machen. In der besucherfreien Zeit von Mittag bis Mitternacht entstanden zahlreiche Szenen für den Palast von Theed, ein paar Kulissen mussten allerdings in Leavesden gebaut werden, da entweder Pyrotechnik eingesetzt werden sollte, oder die gewünschten Räume nicht im Palast vorhanden waren. Das nächste Ziel der Produktion war Tunesien, das gesamte Team reiste daher gleich nach den Drearbeiten in Caserta in Richtung Süden ab. Dreh in Tunesien In der Wüste Tunesiens, in der bereits für Eine neue Hoffnung gedreht worden war, sollten auch die Außenaufnahmen von Tatooine für Episode I realisiert werden. Die dafür nötigen Kulissen entstanden buchstäblich aus dem Nichts nördlich der Stadt Tozeur, in der später in einem Hotel das Produktionsbüro eingerichtet wurde. Die gesamte Filmcrew nach den Arbeiten in Italien nun mitsamt Ausrüstung, Kostümen und Reqisiten in den tunesischen Westen zu verfrachten stellte eine logistische Herausforderung dar, da auch die Kosten zu berücksichtigen waren. Die Lösung war schließlich, das gesamte Material in ein russisches Großraumfrachtflugzeug (wohl eine Antonov) zu verladen, und in einem Schritt zu transportieren. Die Straßenkulissen waren aus Holz, Machendraht und Bauschaum gefertigt, sodass sie leicht und kostengünstig, gleichzeitig aber auch einfach zu gestalten waren. Die Bauarbeiten nahmen im Vorfeld der Dreharbeiten etwa zwölf Wochen in Anspruch. Die Dächer ließ man dabei in der Regel weg, damit sich für kurzfristige Änderungen am Blickwinkel der Kamera am oberen Rand ein Bluescreen anbringen ließ, mit dem man die Fassade später digital vergrößern konnte. Insgesamt einen Kilometer blauen Stoff hatte das Filmteam dabei, an derartigen Veränderungen der Sets musste also nicht gespart werden. Durch das intensive Tageslicht konnte außerdem die aufwendige Beleuchtung die man im Studio noch gebraucht hatte, und für die eigens Spezialscheinwerfer eingesetzt worden waren, weggelassen werden, was zusätzliche Zeitersparnis bedeutete. Der unangenehme Nebeneffekt der starken Sonenneinstrahlung waren Temperaturen bis zu fünfzig Grad Celsius, die Mannschaft und Material gleichermaßen belasteten. Wer und was nicht unbedingt gebraucht wurde verbrachte so viel Zeit wie möglich im Schatten, und auch für ausreichend Wasser musste immer gesorgt sein. Einen besonders strapaziösen Job hatten die Darsteller und Statisten, die als Aliens verkleidet in Gummianzügen und Masken herumlaufen mussten. um dies so erträglich wie möglich zu machen, wurden die Einstellungen ohne die Masken geprobt und erst am Schluss wurde dann die Gummihaut übergezogen. Für längere Szenen stand zudem auch eine kleine Zahl von Anzügen mit Kühlvorrichtung zur Verfügung, wie zum Beispiel Ahmed Best in trug. Als sich eines Abends über der Region ein Unwetter zusammenbraute, tat der Großteil der Crew dies als ungefährlich ab und machte sich unbekümmert auf den Rückweg zur Stadt. Lucas jedoch, der sich bei diesem Anblick an einen Sandsturm während der Dreharbeiten zu Eine neue Hoffnung erinnerte, sollte mit seinem schlechten Gefühl Recht behalten. In der Nacht fegte dann tasächlich ein heftiger Sturm über das Gebiet hinweg, der Drehort in der Wüste war am nächsten Morgen kaum noch wiederzuerkennen. Nachdem das Filmteam sich in der Frühe zunächst stundenlang den Weg dorthin gebahnt hatte, fand es ein Trümmerfeld aus umgeworfenen Kulissen, zerstörten Podracern, zerissenen Zelten und überall verstreut liegenden Requisiten und Kostümen vor. In diesem Chaos weiterzuarbeiten schien undenkbar, bis man feststellte, dass das Set der Landerampe des Raumschiffs der Königin fast unversehrt geblieben war. Unterstützt von zahlreichen Einheimischen und sogar Soldaten der tunesischen Armee, die Sand fortschaufelten, Kulissen aufrichteten und Kleinteile zusammensuchten, begann das Team mit den Aufräumarbeiten. Nachdem eintausendvierhundert Kostüme ausgegraben, repariert und gereinigt, zahllose Requisiten wieder instand gesetzt und nachproduziert und die beschädigten Kulissen entweder geflickt oder neu errichtet waren, gingen die Dreharbeiten wieder weiter wie zuvor - von ein paar kleinen Pannen mit frischer Farbe und ähnlichem einmal abgesehen. Indem die Szenen an der Schiffskulisse vorgezogen und der Rest des Drehplans auf die Aufräumarbeiten abgestimmt wurden, gelang es gegen alle Erwartungen, die Dreharbeiten am Ende ohne einen einzigen verlorenen Tag abzuschließen. Darsteller, Mitarbeiter und Produktionsleitung wurden anschließend samt Ausrüstung und Filmmaterial zurück nach England transportiert, wo die letzten fehlenden Szenen in den Leavesden Studios gedreht werden sollten. Dazu zählten sowohl einige Innanaufnahmen des Königlichen Raumschiffs und des Jedi-Rates, als auch das dramatische Lichtschwertduell zwischen Darth Maul und den Jedi in Theed. Actionszenen Da Die dunkle Bedrohung nicht nur Dialoge, Landschaften und exotische Wesen enhalten sollte, musste auch für Explosionen, Schusswechsel und Schwertkämpfe gesorgt werden. Zwar entstanden viele Actionszenen, vor allem für das Podrennen und die Schlacht von Naboo am Computer, auf live gefilmte Aufnahmen mit echten Schauspielern konnte man dennoch nicht verzichten. Das zweite Filmteam, second unit genannt, hatte daher die Aufgabe Actionszenen zu drehen, was meist im Studio vor Bluescreens und minimalen Kulissen geschah. Verantwortlich für die Stunts und die Kampfchoreographien war Nick Gillard, der als Chef der Stunt-Crew und Schwertmeister mit einem achtköpfigen Team an der Produktion mitarbeitete. thumb|Eines der Katapulte im Einsatz. Stunts im engeren Sinne bedeutete im Falle von Episode I vor allem Sprünge und Salti, die während der Kämpfe zu sehen sind, den größeren Teil der Arbeit machten die Schwertkämpfe und das dafür nötige Trainig aus. Die herkömmliche Vorgehensweise für Sprünge und dergleichen besteht aus dünnen Drähten und einem Geschirr für die Schauspieler, an denen sie eingehängt und bewegt werden können, die Aufhängung wird später im Filmmaterial digital entfernt. Da dieses Verfahren in Gillards Augen mehr schwebend als wirklich fliegend wirkt, griff man auf eine andere Technik zurück. Die Darsteller bzw. die Stuntmen stellten sich auf mit Stickstoffdruck betriebene Katapulte, die sie auf knopfdruck durch die Luft beförderten. Sowohl der Flug als auch die Landung wirkte dadurch dynamischer und realistischer, genau das was man in Verbindung mit den Schwertkämpfen haben wollte. Ray Park, der sowohl Darsteller des Darth Maul als auch hauptberuflich Stuntman war und daher seine Aktionen alle selbst ausführen konnte, setzte dabei mit einem zwölf Meter weiten Sprung mit Rückwärtssalto den Höhepunkt. Nick Gillard war, neben seiner Funktion als Verantwortlicher für die Stunts, als Schwertmeister derjenige, der den Kampfstil der Jedi am entscheidensten beeinflusste. Da Lucas einen viel lebendigeren, schnelleren und dynamischeren Kampf haben wollte, machte sich Gillard daran, verschiedenste Elemente aus der Realität, vom Kendo bis zum Holzfällen, zu einen neuartigen Form zu verschmelzen, dem Lichtschwertkampf. Darsteller und Stuntmen trainierten wochenlang gemeinsam, um später im Film als glaubwürdige Meister dieser Disziplin auftreten zu können. Neeson und McGregor lernten schnell und waren schließlich genauso gut und vor allem genauso schnell wie ihre Doubles und Ray Park, sodass sie ihre Kampfszenen fast komplett selbst ausführen konnten. Es wurden immer Abfolgen von ein paar Bewegungen einstudiert und gefilmt, welche später zu einer kompletten Kampfsequenz zusammengeschnitten wurden. Die Klingen, mit denen die Schauspieler hantierten waren selbstverständlich keine echten Lichtschwertklingen sondern Attrappen aus Aluminium, die später am Computer gegen die charakteristischen leuchtenden und brummenden Schwerter ausgetauscht wurden. Da sich beim Aufeinandertreffen der Waffen kleine Metallspäne lösten, die zum Beispiel im Auge Verletzungen hätten anrichten können, wurde das Aluminium zusätzlich mit einer Kunststoffschicht ummantelt. Der Schwertkampf wurde für die Beteiligten bald zu Routine und sie hatten auch sichtlich Spaß daran. Die Umsetzung der Feuergefechte gegen die Besatzungstruppen war für die Darsteller hingegen gewöhnungsbedürftig. Zwar hatte man sie mit entsprechender Ausrüstung und Waffen aus der Requisitenabteilung ausgestattet, jedoch gab es die Gegner mit denen sie sich den Schusswechsel liefern sollten gar nicht. Die Schauspieler mussten sich die Droiden und deren Schüsse daher vorstellen, erst in der Nachbearbeitung des Films würde sich das ganze zu einer richtigen Schießerei zusammensetzen. Nicht nur die Soldaten, auch die Jedi mussten sich authentisch bewegen, obwohl es die anfliegenden Blasterschüsse, die sie mit dem Schwert abwehren sollten, natürlich genausowenig gab. Gillard übte daher das Abwehren der nicht vorhandenen Strahlen einige Zeit mit McGregor und Neeson, bis das Ergebnis zufriedenstellend war. Postproduktion Nachdem am 30. September 1997, nach drei Monaten und 3700 gefilmten Einstellungen, die Dreharbeiten planmäßig beendet waren, begann mit der Postproduktion der letzte Schritt zur Entstehung von Die dunkle Bedrohung. Die Nachbearbeitung des Films in Bild und Ton war ein äußerst aufwändiger Prozess, da es die meisten Schauplätze und einen Großteil der Geräusche nie in Wirklichkeit gab, und die Zuschauer dennoch eine glaubwürdige und lebendige Welt erleben sollten. Neunzig Prozent des gesamten Materials entfaltete erst nachträglich durch digitale Überarbeitung seine volle Wirkung, manche Szenen wurden sogar ausschließlich am Rechner gestaltet. Der richtige Schnitt und die passende Musik dazu mussten ebenfalls umgesetzt werden. All diese verschiedenen Teile zu einem vollwertigen Film zu vereinen sollte eineinhalb Jahre dauern und beschäftigte Hunderte von Mitarbeitern, vor allem bei ILM und auf der Skywalker Ranch. Optische Effekte (Zitat) Um jene Bilder zu erzeugen, die man für den Film haben wollte, die aber nicht während der Dreharbeiten aufgenommen werden konnten, griff man auf verschiedene Methoden zurück, darunter sowohl altbewährte Filmtricks als auch Neuheiten, welche nie zuvor eingesetzt worden waren. Die Experten von ILM - der Firma, die von Lucas einst für die Spezialeffekte der Klassischen Trilogie gegründet worden war - ließen kaum einen Meter Film unbearbeitet, und gaben all die exotischen Fahrzeuge, Wesen, Gegenstände und vor allem Umgebungen hinzu, die sich zu einem Großteil wohl niemals live hätten filmen lassen.Die dunkle Bedrohung sollte der letzte Star Wars-Film sein, den man mit herkömmlichen Filmmaterial drehte. Angesichts der intensiven digitalen Nachbearbeitung und der steigenden Qualität hochauflösenden Bandmaterials war es ein logischer Schritt, für die beiden folgenden Episoden ausschließlich digitale Aufnahmen zu machen, wodurch bei der Postproduktion zeitaufwändiges Entwickeln und Digitalisieren überflüssig wurde. Eine der wohl maßgeblichsten Methoden, für die sowohl während des Drehs als auch im Nachhinein viel Zeit investiert wurde, war der exzessive Gebrauch der Bluescreens. Drei Viertel des Filmmaterials waren unter Einsatz dieser speziellen Hintergründen entstanden, was für Darsteller und Trickspezialisten gleichermaßen eine Herausforderung darstellte. Nachdem in den Einzelbildern der blaue Teil, an dem auf dem Set der Bluescreen gewesen war, entfernt worden war, ließ sich dieser Teil des Bildes beliebig ersetzen. Mithilfe der Computeranimation, genannt CGI (Computer Generated Imagery), konnte man also aus dem eher kleinen Set des Tagungsraums des Jedi-Rates ein Zimmer hoch über Coruscant machen, das einen Panoramablick über die Stadt bietet, wo zuvor lediglich blauer Stoff gewesen war. Schnitt Vertonung Nachdrehs Veröffentlichung ''Star Wars''-Fieber DVD-Version Adaptionen und Vermarktung Bücher Videospiele Fan-Artikel Hintergrund *Episode I spielte weltweit im Kino 922.380.000 $ ein und steht auf Platz 7 der erfolgreichsten Filme aller Zeiten (Stand: 25.10.2007). Deutsche Synchronsprecher * Qui-Gon Jinn: Bernd Rumpf * Obi-Wan Kenobi: Philipp Moog * Anakin Skywalker: Constantin von Jascheroff * Mace Windu: Helmut Gauss * Königin Amidala: Manja Doering * Palpatine: Friedhelm Ptok * Darth Sidious: Wolfgang Dehler * Darth Maul: Tobias Meister * C-3PO: Wolfgang Ziffer * Jar Jar Binks: Stefan Fredrich * Shmi Skywalker: Daniela Hoffmann * Watto: Udo Schenk * Yoda: Gerry Wolff Auszeichnungen Für die "Oscars" nominiert wurden: *John Knoll (visuelle Effekte) *Ben Burtt (Toneffektschnitt) *Gary Rydstrom (Ton) Galerie Bild:DVD Episode I.jpg|Das Cover der DVD von 2001. Bild:StarwarsI 2.filmplakat.jpg|Das offizielle Teaser-Plakat. Kategorie:Filme bg:Епизод I Невидима Заплаха en:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace es:Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma fr:Star Wars Episode I: La Menace Fantome hu:Csillagok háborúja I: Baljós árnyak it:Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma nl:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace pl:Mroczne widmo pt:Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma ru:Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза